


Blood & Academia

by DemiLynn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Historical Fantasy, How Do I Tag, It gets dark, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nobility, Original Character(s), Vampires, Victorian Era Vampires, Witches, people die, polyamorous, some historical inaccuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiLynn/pseuds/DemiLynn
Summary: Let me tell you a tale long ago told about a forbidden love story between two witches and a vampire...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Blood & Academia

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to my best friend Misty Shadow for letting me write this story with her! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Here is a link to Misty’s Wattpad account: https://www.wattpad.com/story/249033687?utm_source=ios&utm_medium=sms&utm_content=story_info&wp_page=story_details&wp_uname=mistyshadow0&wp_originator=xa%2bsrzyhrh6rsomkctc4xmre4eofxaut9%2bjhcghpwuzpib3bxsukievrbbmcahally7pfrwaabc7ainhhm0vw0ie0q8veo%2fykezfrpqjeknw5tnbiii9pyjpz8mn9y1n&_branch_match_id=860010428174321165

Prologue:

Let me tell you a tale long ago told about a forbidden love story between two witches and a vampire... 

An aristocratic noble sorcerous with the charming name of Lilith Sterling was brought into the world by Count Regulus and Countess Narcissa Sterling of the Eclipsed Coven. Born to royalty and high-class societal demands, she was the only one to not be molding herself into what was “respectable” or “ladylike” by her mother’s standards. None the less, she was her father’s pride and joy. The education she received, just as her sisters did, was nothing but the best.

Lilith’s father had given her and her sisters a very good education. They read enlightenment books from Voltaire, Locke, and anyone who had progressive ideas. They were quizzed on history, science, math, and many other fields of study. For music, they learned to sing, dance, and instruments. For art, they learned to paint and embroidery. They studied languages such as French, Latin, and Greek. When lessons were done for the day, the girls talked about the latest gossip and everything that happened that day.

While Lilith’s education was a bit unusual for a lady of her status, nothing else was strange about her and her family. Her family was not known for being involved in anything strange, not unlike a certain Marquess.


End file.
